Primacy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Primacy is one of the seven modules that make up the Off-Screen System. Current ranking= __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Introduction= __NOEDITSECTION__ Primacy is an Advantage that represents the combined power of your social merits - your Allies and Retainers, your Staff and Contacts. The more powerful you are, the more benefits you get for your Off-screen actions. Primacy is possessed only by characters playing on the Political level - those vying for political power within the city. Only Political characters may wield Primacy, though Support characters may proxy their mortal assets to a Political character and gain some of the benefits that way. The Primacy system most benefits coteries, who pool their Influence merits under a single Political character and all gain access to the benefits. 'How is Primacy calculated?' Primacy is a ranking, similar to City Status but between 1 and 10. Primacy is determined by the number and value of mortal assets you control. Only one Kindred or Coterie can hold each rank above 1, though an infinite number of Kindred can hold Influence 1. Therefore, the individual or group who controls the most mortal influence has Primacy 10, and can only be displaced by the one at Primacy 9 either gaining more mortal assets or destroying those of their Primacy 10 rival. A group of Political and Support PCs can form a coterie by having all the Support characters proxy their influence to a single Political PC. This adds their their influence to the Political character's to determine the ranking of the coterie, and gives everyone access to the benefits. Ghouls playing the Support style are automatically proxied to their regnants. Note that taking this option is only available to those using the Support playstyle. 'What are my mortals worth?' Your precious mortals are precious to you, and to reduce them to a simplistic point value is a cruel and callous thing to do. We're cruel and callous people, though, so we've done just that. *'Retainers, Allies, and Mentors' are worth their dot value, so a 3-dot Retainer is worth 3 asset points. *'Contacts and Touchstones' are worth one asset point each. *'Status' in a mortal sphere, organization, or cult is worth one asset point per dot. *'Herd and Staff' are worth half an asset point each, rounding down to the nearest whole number. *True Friends are not considered assets unless they are also represented by another Merit. The True Friend bonus does, however, apply versus attempts to coerce them. Note that this does not change what any of these merits are capable of. You still can't give orders to touchstones, and contacts are still only ever sources of information. |-|Benefits= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Benefits table' *'Juice:' Boost your influence and territory actions. See section 'Juice' below. *'Resources:' Make your allies wealthy. See section 'Resources' below. *'Primacy modifier:' Bonus for territory influence rolls. See page 'Territory'. *'Ranking:' Swan about, knowing you're better than all the people lower on the list than you -- and knowing they know it. (You know you want to.) 'Juice' Spend your Primacy points over the course of a month in the same way that you spend Willpower points, or that Harpies spend Status points. For reasons that mostly amount to 'because it's fun', your Primacy points are called Juice. *Spend one Juice to gain one automatic success on any Primacy action. *Spend one Juice to grant a success to another character's Primacy action. This is something for which you would usually receive prestation! Make the most of it! *Spend one Juice to make use of more than one Asset at once when you do an off-screen action. *Spend one Juice to recharge a limited-use Asset. For example, in the Influence system, you can recharge a spent level 4 favor with 1 Juice. 'Resources' After a certain point - specifically, after five dots of Resources - the amount of money a character can throw at a problem becomes irrelevant. However, it is easier to make money when you already have money, and characters with this level of wealth can make others obscenely wealthy. With each Primacy rank of eight or higher, you can make one other character (PC or NPC) a millionaire. In game terms, this means you spend 5 beats for another dot of Resources, and instead of gaining a sixth dot, you give another person four dots. An asset who is granted this wealth cannot be turned by another character unless that character is willing to devote more 'bonus Resources' to the target. Such an Asset may still be killed. Note that this lifts the ceiling on maximum Resources, but it does not grant free dots in Resources. You must still pay for each dot of Resources as normal. Category:Influence Category:Precious Mortals Category:Off-Screen System Category:Territory Category:Hardcore play